


The Secrets of Sex

by acciosnapes



Category: JDM - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, negan’s army
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Apocalypse, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dad/daughter, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Issues, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Hitting, Incest, Love, Making Out, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Professor - Freeform, Punching, Quickie, Romance, School, Sex, Slapping, Slow Burn, Slow Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Walkers, Zombies, age gap, dirty - Freeform, handjobs, love making, old/young, plus size reader, pussy licking, school girl, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: Some people are attracted to shy men with groomed facial hair and soft lips. Others are attracted to frenchmen with trimmed mustaches and a clean sense style. Every so often, you see the people attracted to the leather wearing bad boy or the sexy teacher who’s muscles show behind their shirts. But you? None of that was appealing to you. You were attracted to one man, and one man only. Even after the world turned to shit.





	1. Negan

Before the world turned to shit, you enjoyed the simple delicacies that life had to offer. Some were innocent. Such as the taste of dark chocolate on your tongue, or the breeze the autumn air had to offer every October, when the seasons changed from pinks to oranges and the sidewalks became littered with leaves and petals. Some were odd. Like the way you loved to put glue on you’re palm and peel it off as a nervous tick. And the way you never left your home without a single poker chip in your pocket, like a lucky charm of sorts. But then, some were bad. They were dirty. Quiet. Sinful. The way you stole glances at him, as he stepped out of your pool and dried off his chest. The way he made sexual innuendos without really meaning too, always joking but leaving you to wish he wasn’t. The way you called him dad, but secretly wanted to call him daddy. 

These were the delicacies that kept with you. The delicacies and simple pleasures the old life had to offer you. The ones that made you smile as you closed your eyes and day dreamed about things that would never happen again. Your dad was dead, presumably. Your supply of dark chocolate was limited to nothingness. Glue wasn’t the first priority on your mind. Things changed. 

Now, all that life had to offer you was survival. Simple survival. Instincts took over and now you are no longer the person you were before. 

You ran a community. And you were the main bitch. Adorned with a baseball bat with nails poking out of it, an army of more thanthree hundred men and women eager to serve you. You were only seventeen now, but you had always seemed older. Respectful, level headed, stubborn, witty. You got all of these things from your dad, who you were separated with when this all began, almost two years ago. You had told everyone you were out of college, almost twenty four, and you were from Connecticut. But none of that was true. None of it at all. You were a good liar though, and wether that was a good trait or not, you didn’t care. 

Every morning you woke up before the sun rose, double braiding your (h/c) hair loosely and cleaning your face. The same routine you had, even before this new world began. You put on your signature outfit, the one people knew you by. A pair of black joggers with lots of pockets that hugged your wide hips that never seemed to slim even after the amount of physical work you were forced to do. With your dad as an old gym teacher and coach, you should’ve been in better shape. But your whole life, you never were. To your dad though? You were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. You never knew that though, of course not. 

The black joggers were always hoisted up by a belt which carried every little thing you needed. A gun holster, knives, a pack of cigarettes, even a little flask in case things got out of your control. Your lowcut red tank top left little to the imagination, but in the Virginia heat, you’d rather die instead of being forced to cover up. Putting on the hat that was once your dads, advertising a local diner he always took you to, you walked out of your room after tying up the boots you always wore. 

The abandoned high school was ginormous, but every sector had a reason for standing. The world language hallway was where all of your weapons were, and you had a multitude of them. The english, history and math departments were where food provisions and the commissary was stored. The gym had been cleared out and the bleachers remade. This was where everyone slept, but as you grew, they began lining the hallways. The cafeteria was where everyone sold things they created, wether it be foods, clothing or trinkets. You had created a system of giving and taking, based off of points your right hand man Danny kept up with. 

Danny was an incredibly intelligent boy from New York, with an brooklyn drawl and thick rimmed glasses. But behind his glasses were pretty green eyes, and his chocolate curls framed his Italian face quite well. He was the one who helped you start all of this, the one who helped you begin this empire. 

“What’s the news this morning, Danny?” You asked the moment you saw him in the hall, taking your cup of tea from him as you two walked quickly down the corridor together. 

“That group from upstate tried to get our outpost to, uh, in their words...submit.” He scratched at his wrist nervously, brushing the sweat off his forehead with a huff as he tried to keep up your pace. 

You groaned and rolled your eyes, putting a cigarette between your lips and lighting it. “And? What happened?” 

“They, um...took out seven of our men, Ma’am.” 

“Excuse me, they what?” You snarled, jaw clenching tightly. Your tracks stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, a soft “whoosh” sound filling the air as the rubber of your shoes melted against the tile of the hallway. 

“We still don’t know who these Saviors are, (F/n). We suspect it’s a group that’s bigger that us, though.” 

“Then I think we should meet these fucking people, don’t you think?” 

“I’m afraid these people are bigger than the Wharf.” Danny scratched his chin nervously, frowning a bit as you two began walking outside to the courtyard, where training was beginning for your new soldiers.

“Listen up, bitches.” You shouted, standing on a box so they all could see you. After all, you were quite short. 

The men and women all turned to you, dropping to a knee and knealing the way they were supposed to do. You smirked in arrogance. 

“We have a threat. These fuckers call themselves the Saviors, which is some fucking bullshit if you ask me. And last night they killed seven of our men for not complying to their so called rules. And so, being your ever so fearless leader, I’m going to try and smooth this all out. Maybe use good ole’ Negan here to teach their leader a lesson.” You held up your baseball bat, which you named after your dad, a smirk pressed onto your thick lips. 

“And I’m gonna need some fucking volunteers. So who the hell is up for an adventure full of badassery and ass kicking?” 

Immediately, people began to volunteer. “Danny, count them up. I want at least one hundred. We don’t know how big this group is. Get the trucks ready, and tell Reggie to get the dogs.” 

You stepped off the box and swung Negan over your shoulder, eyes narrowing as you made a blazing trail towards one of the trucks waiting for you. You got into the passenger side, the back of the truck loaded up with your four guard dogs. Before the world ended, you loved animals. And when everything broke out you rescued them from a pack of Biters, training them to become soldiers for you, and they were great at attacking men who tried to hurt you. 

“What’s the plan?” Reggie asked as he sat behind the wheel, his ammo strip placed upon his chest as he set the big gun he always carried beside them. 

“Go to outpost four, their trail should still be hot.” 

Reggie motioned for everyone to follow, driving towards the outpost you had not too far away. Business was conducted here, such as expansion of your community- the Wharf- finding new supplies and meeting new groups. 

Reggie followed their trail until they found an outpost of their own, and you chuckled smoothly. 

“Easier than I thought. Almost too easy.” You looked around skeptically and stepped out of the truck, lighting another cigarette. 

“Those’ll kill you.” Danny snapped as he caught up to you, always hating it when you smoked. 

You rolled your eyes, flipping him off before grabbing your bat and sliding on a denim jacket, just in case things got bloody. You didn’t want your favorite tank top getting stained of course. 

“Look at us? About to fuck shit up and it’s barely eight in the damn morning.” You turned to the crowd of you’re people all waiting for orders, smirking as you split them into groups. 

“Find the leader. And bring him to me. I want his inner circle and his right hand man all on their knees for me by nine. I’ll be out here scoping things out.” 

You flicked your wrist to get them going, grabbing your four guard dogs and handing them to the mountain of a man who was Reggie, smirking as you gave him the leashes. “Protect these dogs with your life, Reg. I want them back alive and well.” 

Ruffling their ears and giving them all a kiss on the forehead, you sent them a way with the groups who were now sneaking in. Danny grabbed a sniper rifle and you did too, going a bit farther in the woods and camping on top of an old shed, watching through the scope. 

“Hey, hey. Somebody’s coming out. Someone-It’s reggie.” Covered in blood, Reggie was pulling a man out by the collar of his leather jacket, looking more pissed than ever. Your dogs trailed behind him, and you happily counted four. Along with the man Reggie had, your soldiers successfully took over the outpost. Almost three dozen men were on their knees waiting for you, and a smirk was now stretched across your mouth. 

“Well, it’s hero time, Danny. Stay safe up here, okay? Keep an eye out on me in case any of them trying something fucking stupid.” You kissed his cheek and hopped down, adjusting your hat before grabbing Negan and sauntering out. 

Their leader, man who’s head was bent, with chuckled escaping his mouth, had nicely styled hair and wore a red scarf, with clean shaved cheeks. But you couldn’t see much more. His right hand man was standing tall on his knees, with a mustache and crazy hair, with a smirk playing across his face. The men around them, along with a few nasty looking women, were all leaning with their heads down, or trying their best to remain confident in this leaders leading abilities. 

“Well tickle me fucking pink. You’re the men who killed seven of mine?” A soft laugh escaped you, and you stepped in front of them, looking more intimidating than everyone else. 

“You should watch your mouth, little girl.” A gravely, raspy voice that your ears had forgotten over the years filled your mind, and you clenched your jaw when you saw their fearless leader, head still bowed. 

“You must have a big fucking dick swinging between your legs, huh?” You grabbed the bat, pointing it towards the man. “Fearless leader, I’m guessing?” 

“The one and fucking only.” He snarled, his head now tilting up to reveal his perfectly sculpted face. 

Hazel eyes that you knew all too well. A flawless nose with pretty lips and thick eyebrows. A strand of his hair fell in front of his face, and your lips parted. 

Danny looked around slowly, eyebrows furrowing. “Uh...boss?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” You and the man you knew so well snapped the phrase in unison. 

You dropped to your knees, slowly blinking. “Well tickle me fucking pink.” He mocked your previous words quietly, his face now falling into something soft, into something gentle. 

“We found this on him, (F/n).” Reggie tossed you a baseball bat, covered in barbed wire. It was dripping with blood. You knew he didn’t go down without a fight. 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” You whispered, slowly reaching out and touching his cheek. 

“Well I’ve got a few things to say, sugar.” 

“If I knew it was you...” 

“Shh.” You frowned, falling back momentarily. “You send your fucking men in there, they kill about fifteen of mine. With fucking dogs, mind you. Talking about some big fucking leader who’s pissed the fuck off. And all along, it was you?” Negan scoffed, his eyes sparkling as he stood straighter. “And all along, I thought I was about to meet my damn death.” 

“Daddy,” your voice was quiet, a mere whisper, too quiet for you to even realize what you just called him, or what you were about to call him. “Daddy I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...I-”

“I’m not angry at you. Hell, baby girl, I’m fucking proud! You almost killed me! And that fucking baseball bat? God damn, am I proud. You’ve always been so brave.” 

Negan reached out and gently set his hand on your cheek, which immediately made Reggie cock a gun to his head. 

“Stand down, Reggie.” You ordered, your eyes never leaving Negan’s. 

“God you’ve grown.” He whispered. 

“I thought you were dead.” 

Negan nodded. “I felt like it. After I lost you...” He shook his head a bit and brushed his fingers through your hair, twirling a piece around his index finger gently. 

You reached out and grabbed his scarf, pulling him up with you. Like always, he towered over you. “Let these men go back to their home, I’m taking the leader back for interrogation.” 

Reggie scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, sure, interrogation.”

Your cheeks grew pink at the innuendo, and you cleared your throat soflty. “Mouth off again, Reggie, and you get branded. Again. Now load everyone up, we’re going back home. Danny?” 

“Yes?” He rushes up, juggling papers all in his arms with his sniper rifle, pushing his glasses up frantically. 

You and your dad both scoffed together, rolling your eyes. “Danny, jesus fucking christ, make sure your chemistry homework doesn’t get scattered everywhere.” 

Negan snorted, looking down at you. “Good one.” He muttered, giving you a fist bump. 

“S-sorry.” He mumbled, and you rolled your eyes. 

“Anyway, keep your walkie on and take Reggie and the dogs with you. I want the truck alone, I’ve got to talk to him.” 

“What’s your name?” Reggie asked with a clenched jaw, a few intimidating inches taller than your dad. Reggie was a gigantic man. 

Everyone stopped to listen, leaning in closer. Negan noticed, looking around arrogantly. “A crowd? For me? Well God damn, I’m thrilled to be here, really. Thank you for giving me this fucking honor. It’s a damn pleasure.” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you two were related.” Danny mumbles to you as Negan arrogantly smirked around. 

You gulped slowly, looking at Danny. 

“My name’s Negan.” 

Everyone stopped working, and now everyone was looking at you with wide eyes. “Like your bat-” But you turned to shut Reggie up.

Turning to Danny, you gulped slowly. 

“Yeah, dumbass, it’s because we are related.”


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is in awe at what you’ve created, his pride getting the best of him.

Throughout the ride back to your camp, you kept feeling the man sitting beside you taking glances at you. Finally, you skidded the car to a stop, turning to look at him with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes. 

“What do you want?” You groaned, (e/c) eyes rolling momentarily. “Why do you keep looking at me?” 

Negan held his hands up in defense, chuckling slowly. “That’s no fucking way to talk to your daddy, now is it?” 

“You’re not my daddy.” You scoffed, cheeks now tinted pink. “It’s been two years since I’ve seen you. Killing each other’s men isn’t some damn greeting gift.” 

“Why not, sugar? Let’s put that behind us.” 

You saw that grin playing on his lips, the grin you both loved and hated. Never being able to tell if it was fueled by aggravation or adoration, that grin filled you with a warmth you didn’t like to think about. At the thought of it, you gently squeezed your thighs together and scoffed. 

“I have a community to run. I-I have people to feed and protect.” 

“And I do to.” 

“How many men?” 

“About six hundred.” 

You scoffed, eyes rolling. “We only have three hundred, give or take...” Trailing off, you looked down and gently rubbed the back of your neck. “Hey I missed you, I really did.” 

Negan chuckled, nodding slowly. “And I missed you too. But you sure did bust my fucking balls back there. You got a bat too?” 

“Yeah.” You laughed softly, shaking your head and looking down. “It makes me think of you. When you tried to teach me how to play baseball but I could never quite get it right.” 

He laughed, a hearty, smooth laugh, his head tilted back with a big smile. And if you could have, you would’ve taken a picture to remember the feelings he was giving you right now. 

These sinful thoughts started to brew inside your mind when you were fifteen, just starting to figure out life and feelings and emotions. At first, you blamed it on hormones, until you realized how fucked up you really were. When you started looking at him a little longer as he got out of the pool. When you began teasing him and flirting with him, all under the name of witty banter over dinner. Your mother never seemed to notice. But during her final stages of cancer, she never really was close to you two, always in and out of the hospitals. 

“You never did answer my question.” You spoke, cheek resting on the wheel as you glanced at him. “Why do you keep looking at me?” 

“I’m just really fucking proud, that’s all.” He cooed, reaching out and brushing his thumb over your soft cheek. 

Your eyes met, and you stared at him for an amount of time that probably wasn’t very acceptable, before your mind became quiet again and you slowly sat up, clearing your throat. An arrogant chuckle escaped Negan, but you ignored it. 

Driving to the school you hopped out, ordering your men to close the gates behind you. “Welcome to the Wharf.” You hopped out and grabbed Negan, getting the other bat in the backseat and handing it to the actual Negan. 

“What’d your name yours?” You asked as you two walked in. 

“What makes you think I named it?” 

“Knowing you? You definitely named it.” 

“Lucille. What about you?” 

You slowly swallowed, shrugging a bit. “It’s classified.” 

“Busting my balls again?” Negan scoffed, a smile now prominent on his face. 

“Oh you don’t even know what ball busting is. Just wait until we fucking get inside.” You snorted, walking through the heavy doors. 

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Shut up.” 

You looked around the opening, your jaw clenching. “Well?” You shouted, and the commotion inside stopped. Everyone dropped to their knee, head bowing as they knealt in front of you. 

“What about him? Is that the man who killed my son?” A voice cried angrily from the back. 

“It was all one big misunderstanding. It was dark, they thought they were walkers.” You called out the lie easily, and Negan stared at you. “Not gonna get on a knee, daddy?” You cooed to him quietly, eyes narrowing. 

Negan scoffed, slowly dropping to one knee as he smirked up at you. “And how’s this, your highness?” 

Rolling your eyes, you smirked as you looked around everywhere. “None of you are to touch this man. None of you are to look at him. Nor are you allowed to speak to him. He is under my supervision, and if any hair on his head is harmed, I will personally brand you until your fucking face melts off. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes ma’am.” They shouted in unison, all of them standing up and getting back to their daily work. 

“I have my men kneel for me.” Negan commented as you two walked. 

“You want a gold star?” You groaned bitterly. 

“God damn! Woman! You are such a fucking bitch now.” Negan groaned, giving you a grin. 

“Negan, if we’re getting real here, family doesn’t mean shit now. Okay? You killed my men, and you expect me to give you respect? As far as we’re concerned, your barely even my dad anymore.” You snapped. You didn’t want it to be true, but these feelings brewing inside of you were scary. You didn’t want to feel this way towards him. 

“Sure. I mean...You did call me daddy though.” He jabbed, his lips pursing. 

“It was an honest fucking mistake. I make my men kneel as a sign of respect. But knowing why you make your people kneel is easy fucking money. Your mind is the dirtiest place known to man.” 

“Sure it is. You wanna sneak peak?” 

You rolled your eyes, groaning softly as you bit down on your lip softly. 

Negan snickered. “Yeah, I know you do.” 

“You do not.” 

“Oh-ho, yes I fucking do. I wasn’t oblivious before the world went to fucking shit, F/n).”

Your head snapped up, eyes narrowing. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Squeezing those thighs of yours? Always staring at my bare chest? Wanting to go swimming alone with me? Those were the fucking obvious reasons, baby. Then there were the other ones. You stopped calling me daddy, you didn’t sit on my lap anymore. You’re smart, (F/N), and I noticed. But you didn’t fool me.”

“Well aren’t you just the top of the class.” You rolled your eyes, blushing dark red. You were just angry he had figured you out. “Now come on, I’ll show you to my room.”

“Please do.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“You know what. Stop it.”

Negan let out a laugh, knowing he was aggravating you to your wits end. “Alright, here we are.” You grabbed your key from your back pocket, unlocking the room you had made to be a bedroom.

A lavish rug was on the floor, the windows covered by black out curtains. Posters of your favorite movies covered the walls, an old atari, nintendo game cube and wii we’re hooked up to your television, a fan blasting from a desk. On the desk were many things scattered around, some framed photos, a mini statue of a dinosaur, and a dildo. You rolled your eyes, grabbing it and stuffing it into a desk.

“Saw that.”

You scoffed. “Whatever.”

“Almost as big as mine.”

A red blush heated your cheeks, your eyes rolling as you glared at him. “Anyway, nice room you got.” He shrugged, sitting on a beanbag in the corner.

“You can stay in here for the night.”

“Not gonna let me get back to my people?”

“I need to question you. But I’m being kind and doing it myself. You don’t want Reggie.”

“You fucking Reggie? Or that Dave kid? That’s his name, right? Dave, Denny-”

“Danny.” You corrected. “And I’m not fucking either of them. I have my shit under control Negan, thank you very much.”

“Not calling me daddy anymore? I’m sad, you are really flattering me back there.” Negan snorted, looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Jesus christ! Shut up!”

He held his side with laughter, loving that he was poking you in all the wrong places. He had always loved getting under your skin.

“Maybe I will have Reggie interrogate you.”

“Ooo, I’m shaking in me boots!” Negan taunted, coming up behind you and gently grabbing your wrist.

“Don’t touch me.”

“You better not fucking forget, little girl.” Now his words were a growl, a deep vibration ricocheting down your spine.

“Forget what?” You breathed out, melting against him.

“Who you belong to. We may not be on good terms, but I’m still your daddy.” His teeth nipped at your ear, and a soft gasp left your mouth.

You were silent, not quite knowing what to say. “I’m in control now, Negan. You...you don’t own me.”

He scoffed softly, eyeing you as you stood taller. “Damn honey. Tie me up and make me your bitch then! I’ve raised a nasty little bitch, haven’t I?” Negan let out a laugh, biting his lip.

You narrowed your eyes at him, only before rolling them.

“Not gonna say anything back? That’s no fun. I do like our back and forth.”

With a loud huff you opened your bedroom door. “Reggie?! Get me a pair of handcuffs and a tie.”

You narrowed your eyes at him for the millionth time that day, jaw clenching. “Won’t think I’ll hurt you? I fight back now, daddy.” You spat the name angrily, clenching your jaw.

“Oh, I’m excited.” He snickered, showing you the same stand offish glare.

Reggie brought you the supplies, giving the man behind you a look over your shoulder. “Can’t decide if this is a punishment or something kinky. You do like your kinky stuff, don’t you boss?”

“If you knew what was good for you, Reg, you’d shut the fuck up and leave right now.” The y’all man quickly ran off, and you groaned softly.

“So you have fucked him before?” Negan grinned, looking you up and down.

“Of course I have. Danny and Reggie both. I just don’t do it regularly, only when I’m drunk or angry. Women too.”

“Women too?” His eyes nearly budged out of his head. “I have five smoking hot wives back home. You should give one of them a ride.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “You and I have always had a different sense for beauty.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

You walked towards him, setting the handcuffs and tie on the desk. Turning on the bath in the room you had connected to be a bathroom, you began to undo your jacket slowly.

“We don’t have the same taste. You’ve always liked skinny girls, that’s obvious. I’ve always liked curves.”

Negan chuckled, shaking his head. “I appreciate curves.” He spoke, eyeing you as you set your joggers on a chair, tossing your bra over your shoulder. “Yeah, I definitely allteciate surveys.” You heard him mutter as you shut the bathroom door behind you.

You took your bath, shaving and cleaning up, humming to yourself as you stepped out and wrapped a towel around you.

“Negan?” You called, your room now dark.

You saw him sleeping on your bed and you groaned, rolling your eyes and sliding on a shirt and panties, climbing into the bed beside him.

“Night.” You heard him grunt, turning to you and hugging you tightly.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this situation just because you’re tired.”

Negan laugher, rolling his eyes a bit. “Wouldn’t believe it for the world.”

“Negan?”

“Huh?”

“Will you...will you hold me a little tighter?” You finally asked, your voice small and your walls now dropped.

You could practically feel his smirk, but he didn’t say anything. You just felt his arms wrap tighter around your body.


End file.
